


Come home, Baek

by clubfluenza



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubfluenza/pseuds/clubfluenza
Summary: your voicemail is flooding.





	Come home, Baek

Why did it become this way? I thought we were never going to part. Why did you have to leave me so early? 

 

I shouldn’t have been angry at you, Baek. If I wasn’t angry at you, you wouldn’t have needed to shed those tears. You wouldn’t have needed to feel so bad over someone as worthless as me. Now you make me feel even more of an asshole. Come home, Baek. 

It’s been so long since I last saw your pale, flawless face. I miss pinching your milky cheeks. I miss playing the pepero game with you. I miss playing Grand Theft Auto with you till the wee hours of the night and we would talk our worries away after that. Now you make me feel like a sappy girlfriend right out from a drama. Come home, Baek. 

How many months has it been? Ten? Twenty? I lost count. I’ve been too busy thinking about you to count the number of days I died with you too. It was all color when you were around, but now everywhere’s just black and white. Come home, Baek.

I finally accepted everything, and I started to look through your cupboard. I saw all the unsent love letters and the many Valentine’s Day cards that never got to me. Why did you have to like me since junior high? Why are you making this even harder for me? Just come home, Baek. 

Chanyeol came over and punched me square in the face, claiming that you were ‘gone’ and ‘dead’. I slapped him, telling him that lying wasn’t going to get him anywhere. He’s just mad that you’re abandoning us for a period of time. Right Baek? You’re coming back right? Just come home, Baek.

I’ve been sending voicemails to you for the past few months now, and I accept that you don’t want to come back. Since you don’t want to come home, I’ll go to you. See you, Baek.


End file.
